La mentada cita
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: -Gupta citó a México para verse en la tarde. -Al escuchar eso, el turco soltó a Heracles, y éste prosiguió.- Irán a pasear, a cenar, y a la luz de la luna, Egipto le declarará todo su amor a José María. Oneshot :3


**La mentada cita**

**Hetalia**,_ marcas, etc.,_ **NO **_me pertenecen. Hago esto para desestresarme y hacer algo divertido para variar. No se hace por propaganda política para cubrir el complot del gobierno que busca que cada ciudadano tome leche, no se hace para ganar dinero, no se hace en apoyo al grupo conformado por dos alegres personas, una legión de seguidores, una canasta de gatitos, un perrito juguetón y el perico que se le escapó a_ **Inglaterra Pirata** _cuando arribo a las colonias de España, que planean conquistar al mundo con pastelillos y yaoi. Una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido expuesto en este fanfic._

_Sé que esto ya lo han notado, pero _**Chema** _le cambia el nombre a todos, no es personal, solo despistado._

* * *

_**La mentada cita.**_

Parecía bestia enjaulada. Enojado era una palabra bastante corta para describir el infierno de ira que consumía por dentro al turco. Había agotado el saldo de su celular mandándole mensajes de texto al egipcio, y por más que intentara contactarlo por medio de las redes sociales, éste no le respondía.

-¡Maldición! -Tomó asiento al sentir cansadas sus piernas, ¿y cómo no iban a estarlo, si estaba dando vueltas por toda su casa, sumergido en la más completa de las desesperaciones?

Clavó su mirada en el reloj inglés de péndulo que le "_regalara_" tiempo atrás el británico***** a Gupta, mismo que el egipcio dejó en la casa del turco al alegar _"falta de espacio"_, y su desesperación crecía al sentir que los segundos se alargaban, como si el tiempo mismo conspirada en su contra.

-¡Deja de burlarte, maldito! -Sacudió al pobre mueble que no tenía la culpa de la frustración del turco, y cuando se hubo calmado, decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa y actuar, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Si se atrevió a tocarle uno solo de sus cabellos, ya verá, descubrirá por qué llegué a ser uno de los imperios más poderosos del mundo.

Y salió en su búsqueda, aún cuando no tenía la más mínima idea acerca de dónde podrían estar, ni quien era aquel que le estaba arrebatando al mediterráneo.

-¡Me lleva...!

* * *

No podía negarlo, estaba un poco nervioso...

_**FlashBack**_

_Por circunstancias que envolvían el inapropiado manejo del idioma inglés de su jefe y la insistencia de Estados Unidos, Chema estaba en la casa del gringo, preparándole una taquiza, a él y al resto del trío de los gatos güeros, ya que Francia e Inglaterra se apuntaron para comer al enterarse._

_-Méndigo gringo loco, pero ya verá, ya verá..._

_José María estaba de malas. Los asuntos en su casa se ponían peor, y el gringo le complicaba más la existencia pidiéndole que cocinara, pero teniendo la despensa y el refrigerador vacío, lo que Chema entendía como un "ya que estás de paso, ve de compras, luego te pago". Y ese "luego te pago" se volvía un "No recuerdo deberte nada"._

_-Mon ami, ¿seguro que no quieres que te ayude con todo mi amour para que esta comida quede deliciosa? -Y como Chema no estaba de humor, le contestó arrojándole el cuchillo que acababa de afilar, rozando peligrosamente la mejilla del galo.- Bien, le haré compañia a mon ami Arthur._

_Y no conforme con eso, el gringo le gritaba para cada cosa._

_-Joseph! Help! ¡Una araña me quiere comer! Joseph! ¡Tengo sed! Joseph! ¡Se atascó el baño! Joseph! ¡Necesito un abrazo! Joseph! ¡La araña revivió!_

_-Si me vuelve a gritar..._

_-Joseph! -Gritó por centésima vez Alfred.- ¡Te llama el terrorista!_

_Y tan enojado estaba Chema, que solo le arrebató el teléfono al rubio y gritó._

_-¿¡Qué ***MYU*** quieres!?_

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

-¿Qué voy a hacer? -Se preguntó el mexicano mientras frotaba sus manos nervioso, al tiempo que el piloto del avión anunciaba que estaban por aterrizar.

* * *

-¡Tú! -Sadiq agitó a un dormido griego con bastante desesperación, como si de ello dependiera su vida.- ¡Gupta te cuenta todo! ¿En dónde va a estar y con quién?

Mientras se concentraba en evitar tensar su cuerpo para que las fuertes sacudidas que Turquía le daba no lo lastimaran, Grecia se percató de la molestia del mediterráneo, y pensó que sería muy tonto no aprovechar la circunstancias.

-Gupta citó a México para verse en la tarde. -Al escuchar eso, el turco soltó a Heracles, y éste prosiguió.- Irán a pasear, a cenar, y a la luz de la luna, Egipto le declarará todo su amor a José María.

-No... -El turco estaba temblando.- ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! ¿Por qué...? ¡Gupta no puede...!

-Acéptalo. Se cansó de roer tus _correosos_ pellejos y se fue a buscar carne fresca. Ya déjame dormir.

El heleno volvió a recostarse, pero Turquía lo agitó de nuevo.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Vas a venir conmigo hasta que esto se aclare! -Y se lo llevó arrastrando.

* * *

No fue fácil quitarse de encima a Sadiq. Por días, el turco hizo hasta lo imposible para que le dijera todo acerca de su encuentro con México, pero el egipcio se cuidó de contarle incluso a qué nación vería y lo que harían, convenciéndolo de que dejara de preocuparse tras asegurarle que esa misma noche le contaría todo.

Por supuesto, solo le contaría detalles menores.

Apenas divisó al mexicano, se aproximó para saludarle, notando que el americano llevaba consigo sus cajas de cartón.

-¡Hola, Mohamed Ali*****! -Saludó con una gran sonrisa Chema.

-Es Muhammad Hassan, pero no importa. Bienvenido. -Extendió su mano para ayudarle a México con su equipaje, pero el moreno empezó a golpear su cabeza con la pared más cercana.- Dije que no importaba. Mohamed o Muhammad es lo mismo.

-No es eso. -Respondió apenado Chema.- El otro día te grité bien feo, y tu no tenías la culpa de nada.

-Eso ya pasó, poco importa ahora. -Gupta tomó una de las cajas de Chema y empezó a caminar.- Por aquí, sígueme.

* * *

-¿Ha visto a este hombre? -Le preguntó un furioso turco a un aterrorizado mesero mientras le mostraba una foto de Egipto con rudeza.- ¡No huya! ¡Solo diga si o no!

Si algo estaba lamentando Heracles en ese momento, era no haber prestado atención a Japón cuando éste le explicó cómo usar la videocámara. ¡No había parado de reír desde que se le pasó el espanto a Sadiq! Incluso consideró quedarse despierto el tiempo necesario para no perder la oportunidad de burlarse de Turquía.

-¡Deja de reírte como tonto y dime en dónde están!

-Te dije que estarían juntos, no que me sé todo el itinerario. -El griego secó una lágrima.- ¿Ya intentaste localizarlo con el celular?

El mayor se quedó unos momentos en silencio, guardó la foto, sacó el celular y se llevó arrastrando al griego, de nuevo.

* * *

Si había algo que José María no soportaba, era ofender a otros y no enmendar el daño. Se disculpó con Gupta, pero sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón que el egipcio solo trataba de ser amable y restar importancia al asunto, pero que la molestia seguía en su interior y lo callaba para no incomodar al resto del mundo con sus problemas, que ya eran muchos.

Así que Chema empacó en sus petacas algunos dulces, unas pastas para hacer mole, algunas especias y unas sandalias hechas en la zona norte como regalo para el africano, esperando que todo se aclarara y, si acaso le había citado para expresarle algo que no pudiera decir por teléfono o al estar rodeado por otras naciones, fuera resuelto lo más pronto posible.

-¿Son para mí?

-Sipirilí, y también puse unas cuantas para Annato*****.

-¿Querrás decir Sadiq?

Y de nuevo, Chema golpeó su cabeza contra la pared más cercana.

-No tenías por qué molestarte, pero te agradezco tu cortesía. -El egipcio se llevó los regalos y regresó con dos tazas de té.- Sé que los problemas en tu casa no han disminuido en los últimos meses, así que no comentaré al respecto.

Le entregó una taza con el líquido y empezó a beber la suya.

-Gracias, aunque tu también has tenido muchas broncas últimamente, ¿no?

-Descendemos de naciones guerreras, es normal que tengamos el conflicto en la sangre.

José María le dio una probada al té, y casi se ahoga al escuchar a Gupta decir aquello.

-Matatías, Osotierno*****, Lucrecio, Tinito y Emilio descienden de los vikingos y no son precisamente revoltosos. Bueno, Matatías es un poco alocado, pero lo hace solo para no aburrirse.

-Por que los antiguos nórdicos eran comerciantes en su mayoría, y se dedicaban al saqueo y a esparcir el terror solo contra aquellos que atentaban con sus rutas comerciales o en tiempos de guerra. -Respondió sereno Gupta, y esperó a que el mexicano terminara con el té, para llevarse las tazas.- Antes de discutir el motivo por el que te llamé, sería correcto cenar algo, es tarde.

-¿Y Annato?

-En su casa, lidiando con sus demonios.

-¿¡Qué!?

* * *

-Es inútil, ya ríndete.

No lo negó. Sacrificar las horas de sueño para burlarse del turco valieron la pena, pero ahora se estaba empezando a hartar de verlo causando el terror con cada paso que daba. Nunca imaginó que descubrir que Sadiq se pondría tan celoso por el egipcio llegaría a fastidiarle, y ahora que estaban cerca de la zona en la que posiblemente podrían encontrarlo, extrañó como nunca las ruinas de su madre para recostarse, y dormir una larga y reparadora siesta.

-Quizá tengas razón...

Esas palabras despertaron al heleno. Notó al turco cabizbajo, cansado y bastante dolido, y lamentó no haber tomado una foto en el momento, en parte por que no tenía cámara, y la otra razón fueron las risas del mexicano, quien estaba tomando asiento con Gupta en uno de los negocios locales, y se sorprendió de ver que Sadiq no se había percatado de ello.

-Tienes a Egipto y a México frente a tí, ya deja de portarte como un tonto.

-¿¡Qué!?

Turquía alzó la vista, descubriendo a los países a seguir deleitándose con la comida local egipcia, y sin perder tiempo, se acercó con el mayor sigilo posible hacia donde estaban ellos, para enterarse de cuanto hablaran.

-Te estás comportando como un tonto. -Le dijo Heracles, ganándose un codazo del mayor para que guardara silencio.

Al estar ubicados en una zona copta***** de El Cairo, para Gupta no fue problema encontrar un negocio que ofreciera cerveza local; un par de órdenes de Ta`miyya***** les fueron servidas como cena, y el mexicano, más relajado, disfrutaba de la comida, mientras compartía los diferentes tipos de ingredientes que podía usar para las pastas de mole que le regaló.

-Y si le espolvoreas encima ajonjolí, queda re sabroso. -Chema se comió la última croqueta de su plato.- ¡Esto está muy rico! ¿Qué dijiste que era?

-Es una variante del falafel, está hecho de habas, a diferencia del plato tradicional que se hace con garbanzos.

-Pues está muy rico, o yo tenía hambre, je, je, je, je, je, je, je, je...

Viendo que su invitado se había relajado, Egipto decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

-El motivo por el cual te cité... -Le dijo al ver que México había terminado con la cerveza.- Es sobre un tema bastante delicado, relacionado con su gente y el patrimonio que me heredó mi madre.

No solo el mexicano, sino Turquía y Grecia se sorprendieron, ya que el egipcio no hablaba de cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué pasa con mi gente? -Le preguntó preocupado el americano.- ¿Han hecho destrozos?

-Tengo entendido que posees un escuadrón policial encargado de los interrogatorios a criminales, mismos que emplean cualquier clase de método para conseguir las respuestas que buscan.

-Creo que todos tenemos un grupo así. -Contestó entre avergonzado y apenado el mexicano.- ¿Acaso hicieron algo malo?

El africano suspiró, lo que volvió a poner nervioso al mexicano, y que provocó que el heleno sostuviera al turco para que no le cayera a golpes a Chema.

-Escuché decir que el grupo conocido como la _**PGR** _entró a las pirámides para conseguir información sobre la época en la que vivía mi madre, y abofetearon a las momias hasta que hablaron.

Un silencio muy incómodo tuvo lugar, hasta que México procesó la información y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Ay, _Mohamed Ali_, eso es sólo un chiste! ¡Me asustaste pensando que se trataba de algo más serio!

-Ustedes los mexicanos tienen un sentido del humor bastante _macabro_. -Le contestó el egipcio con su seriedad habitual.

-¡Y eso que es un chiste blanco! Nombre, cuando oigas los _colorados_ te vas a poner a rezar.

-¿Qué? -Sadiq saltó de su escondite, mientras el griego volvía a reír a carcajadas, y avanzó hasta donde estaban ellos.- ¿Tuviste una cita romántica con un copto solo para consultar sobre un chiste? -El turco estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos.

-José María es católico, no copto. -Aclaró el mediterráneo, más sus palabras se veían opacadas por las risas del heleno.

-¡Tú te vienes conmigo! -Y sin esperar respuesta, Sadiq tomó al egipcio del brazo y se lo llevó arrastrando.

-¡Cálmate Annato! -Le pidió Chema preocupado tanto por Gupta como por la gente que los miraba feo.

-¿¡Por qué no te vas a coquetear con Rusia!? -Le gritó desde lejos antes de desaparecer en el horizonte.

-¿¡Qué!? -Preguntó Chema asustado.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Juanito? -Pero nadie le contestó.

**FIN**

Grecia retornó a su casa, y tras alimentar a sus gatos, se dispuso a dormir.

-No puedo dormir. -Se dijo en voz alta después de dar vueltas en su cama por un espacio de media hora.

* * *

*****_Por un tiempo, Egipto fue colonia/protectorado del Reino Unido._

*****_Mohamed Ali o Muhammad Ali es un exboxeador estadounidense, caracterizado por su estilo de boxeo alejado de la técnica tradicional._

*****_Annato: Se extrae de las semillas del achiote y sirve como colorante y especia._

*****_Osotierno es por Oxenstierna, el apellido de Suecia xD_

*****_Los coptos son egipcios que profesan la fe cristiana, sean católicos, ortodoxos o evangélicos._

*****Ta`miyya_ es la varienta egipcia del falafel, son croquetas de habas fritas._

_Por cierto, el ***MYU*** es una grosería censurada._


End file.
